ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Marids in the Mist
Chigoe's lvl 32 exp w/ sanction w/ 4 people w/o exp band at 75. --Pyerzuka 02:22, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Run through Just tried this as NIN BLU RDM. I forgot to check the Mamool Ja, but the Marids checked as VT. The Marids spawn chigoes named Djigga. They have really low HP (like prolly around 350-375, 400 tops); one multi-hit spell from a BLU (Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, Disseverment, etc.) can take them out no problem, unless you happen to miss a couple hits. I only had 2 chigoes not killed in one spell, and when they weren't, a Head Butt or Uppercut took them out. As for the Marids, we had 100% success tranquilizing them when they were below 30% HP. --Kyrial 15:19, 6 May 2007 (CDT) we obtained gorget +1 for neck ??? Hunterx From Walkthrough This sounds more like discussion talk than article material. I'm putting it here for posterity. Chernabog 12:01, 7 May 2007 (CDT) -- Changed "prosperity" to "posterity" so it would make sense. WyldFyre 10:36, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Our group failed the mission, but we did manage to tranquilize 3 marids. We used a few darts on the first one, then decided to beat it up a bit. After it lost about 25% hp and summoned 2 chigoes, the next dart succeeded. The second marid had a similar experience. The 3rd marid we didn't bother fighting, and it took probably 40 darts to tranquilize, and we went through maybe 20 darts before we ran out of time. Sometimes the dart will fall out of the Marid and cause it to charge. It will hit harder and resist spells. I had 3/4 nukes get completely resisted for 0 damage. Our second run went fairly well, though we still lost. We were in a 3 man group of Bard/Whm, Rdm/Blm, and Monk/Nin and ended up tranquilizing 7 of the 8 marids. Our strategy was to beat them down to about 75% then Rdm would tranquilize while Monk kept fighting. It took maybe 1 to 3 darts, however it can take many more if the Marid charges. We sent the Bard out to pull. Once we had hate on the Marids, we sent the Bard out again. Lullaby > Invisible > Run back. There was quite a bit of downtime between pulls, though after 4 Marids, we brought them in 2 at a time. Once because of a link, and other because we were low on time. The last 4 take a while to get to the NPC. 1600 AP for Tranquilizing all 8 with 5 people on a first time. That makes 1200 AP for all 8 with 5 people, or 1500 if you manage to tranquilize all 8 with only 3 people, which one would assume is the max. NIN/BST for charm bind? ??? Box Chunk of Kaolin also drops from the box. --IccarusofAsura 20:11, 4 May 2008 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials Level 90: 1xBLU/NIN, 1xMNK/DNC(dual-boxed), 1xWHM/RDM(me), 1xDNC/NIN. The BLU and WHM stayed at camp. I ran the MNK to get the Marids. Those pulls are LONG. The DNC joined in with the pulling to speed things up, and it is a good thing he did, or we would have run out of time. We melee'd the Marids down to 50% or so, and then shot darts until they gave up. Raging Marids weren't a problem because of our level. This assault seems weird but just keep at the darts and send two people to pull due to the distance. Cumaea 16:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC)